1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fault position identification system for a semiconductor device and a method of identifying a fault position of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a fault position identification system for a semiconductor device, layout information including visual information specifying the location of a fault position candidate node is input to a fault position identification unit using a navigation tool. The visual information is provided on a layout display of a semiconductor device based, on a fault position candidate node list. Then, using an observation apparatus, an emission image having an area with a possible physical fault position in the semiconductor device is input to a fault position identification unit. A fault position is identified by combining the layout information and the emission image. Then, fault position information is output.